


#4: Plot

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, Implied Smut, Kinda, M/M, fourth wall type thing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: What if you did something where Dan and Phil are characters in a book, painting, movie, play, something like that, but they don't agree with the plot? Like, Phil is this mighty prince who falls in love with this princess, but he doesn't fall of Daniella the princess, he falls in love with Dan, the prince. (Or something like that)





	

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dan deadpans, double checking the book he’s been reading. “I mean, this Phil guy sounds pretty hot, but everyone knows gay literature is just smutty fanfiction.”

“Hey, give him a shot,” PJ replies from the door, checking his nails. “When’s he supposed to get here so I can leave?”

Quickly, Dan checks the book. “About 45 seconds. Do I look okay?”

“You look fine.”

At that, PJ leaves Dan alone. True to the book’s word,  it's not even a full minute before in walks Prince Phillip Lester, or Phil, as he prefers, the protagonist of the story. He matches the description as well- tall and pale with blue eyes and stark black hair. He's fit and has a nice ass that Dan is definitely checking out. Good thing that according to the book, things are going to get good.

“Have you seen Princess Danielle?” Phil asks, looking around. “This book says I'm supposed to find and marry her.”

“You don't even like girls,” Dan points out. “You've got an old copy.”

“What do you mean?”

Dan stands up. “I've got the latest version. It tells me how fast your heart is beating right now and that you really shouldn't be here but you can't bring yourself to leave. I'm supposed to be a damsel in distress but I've never liked that role. You know what else the book says?”

Phil swallows when Dan wraps his arms around Phil's neck and presses their bodies together. “No.”

“It says that we have twenty six minutes to fuck until we're in grave danger. Is that long enough for you?”

“With a twink like you, maybe.”

Dan kisses Phil, and realizes that the book didn't mention how soft and warm Phil's lips would be against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
